


Time Is A Lion

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [17]
Category: Spooks (MI5)
Genre: Angst, Cats, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to deal with "something wonderful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is A Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 17, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 137. 
> 
> [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 17. Prompt from [](http://secondsilk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://secondsilk.livejournal.com/)**secondsilk**. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. 
> 
> akes place after The Message. (Series 5, Episode 5)

His new companions didn’t seem any happier than he was.

“We’re all stuck together now fellows,” Harry commented, putting out some milk. “She’s gone.”

And he’d let her go without saying anything, because she’d asked him to. Stiff upper lip.

Not just the lip, it turned out. That had been some kiss she’d given him, and with it a definite throbbing in his trousers. He patted himself, almost surreptitiously.

Fidget chose that moment to meow loudly.

“Quite right,” he said, heading for the privacy of his bedroom.

Ruth wouldn’t mind the wanking, but wouldn’t want him to frighten the cats.


End file.
